He Fell From The Sky
by Alkinine
Summary: Watari is killed by the the psycho Mitsora, a cop-hating, Death Note wielding sicko. L grieves & turns to Light for 'comfort'. L & the crew must put Kira's case aside & hunt down Mitsora. Warning 'slightly' disturbing violence & YAOI in later chapters.


**Story:** - He Fell From the Sky

**Chapter:** - 1

**Chapter Title:** - Prelude

**Created By:** - Alkinine

_____

**Disclaimer: - **I do not own Death Note or any of the characters in it… well except my _OC's_ Mitsunari Orashi and his Shinigami Alkinine (whose name doesn't suit him, if anyone has a suggestion as to what his name is I'm happy to use it)

Also the sentence with a 1 at the end of it, the one about bending and breaking I borrowed that line out of Samurai Warriors 2 Empires. _**So it is not mine.**_

_____

7:00 am, Sakura T.V. station…

Is about to go to hell…

… … … … … … … … … … …

'_7 magistrate judges and 13 police officers have mysteriously died overnight, all from heart-attacks. Experts do not however believe that Kira is responsible for these deaths, neither is Kira 2. Instead it is believed that a third Kira is to blame._

_The police have privately disclosed a statement, normally they would address you the viewers on camera. However due to the apparent fact that Kira only needs the name and face of someone to kill them, this is no longer an option. Instead the statement as been documented and will be dictated by myself. This is what the police had to say…__'_

The anchor shakily picked up the glass jug to her left before filling the empty glass on her right to about halfway. She took a few sips to calm her nerves before setting it down. Inhaling deeply and clearing her throat she continued.

'She looks scared... awww poor thing…….since when would I ever kill her for reading out a _police_ statement? Ohhh! I know……… _today_' he said.

His eyes smugly trained on the television set. He opened up a black book resting it on his lap and grabbed a fountain pen.

'Hee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee!' rang out the psychotic machine gun cackle of the shinigami beside him, its whole body continuing to spasm in time with its own laughter.

'You're terrible you know that? Hee-ee-ee-ee!'

'No Akininine... ... I am right in doing this… This is my way of taking revenge…' He said coolly 'however…'

'_Hee-ee-ee-ee-ee_…**What?** _Hee-ee!_' cried the Shinigami ecstatically in between fits of cackles.

The man was about to explain himself when the anchor began to read aloud the police statement. 'Sssssssshhhhhh! Shut-up!'

'Someone's suffering from PS2! _Hee-ee-ee-ee! Hee-ee!_' yelled the Shinigami laughing at his successful attempt of making a human insult. There was only problem, it hadn't been successful… at all……. Actually, it'd failed. Miserably…

'Baka! That's _PMS_ Alkinine…' muttered the man obviously without a shred of humour in his voice. 'Besides only human _females_ get that…' he commented finally as he turned back to the screen. It was clear from the man's tone that this conversation (if you could call that a conversation) was completely and utterly over.

'_**At first we believed that this murderer was not the infamous Kira but another imitation of the criminal attempting to join Kira's cause. Then when we studied the demographic of this new Kira's victims, we have come to the conclusion that this new Kira happens to not be working alongside or for the two previous Kira's but actually against them. The majority of victims of both Kira 1 and Kira 2 have been acquitted and convicted criminals, people who have been found guilty and others who have been lucky enough to have slipped through the cracks in the law's justice system**__. __**Th-this new K-kira…'**_

Theanchor cleared her throat once again and took a sip of water from the glass on her right again and continued,

'_**This new Kira's demographic of victims so far have all been people who have upheld the law. Kira 3 took the lives of 7 excellent magistrate judges including our very close friend Shiroyu Takeda and 17 of the finest police officers in police force. We knew every single one of them. And that is why we say this…'**_

'_**Kira 3, the lives you have taken from both the law-enforcement and the legal system, the lives of the men and women who have dedicated their lives to serving this city which have been taken by your hand-'**_

'You don't know the half of it…' remarked the man frostily, his fountain pen poised just above the clear page of the note…

'**-**_**a criminal and deserve to rot in hell. We will**__**-**__and I express the accent on __**will**__ ladies and gentlemen __**–**__**not stop until we have hunted you down and killed you. It is clear that you are young and childish in your mindset; and that you have previously had bad experiences with the law. However we promise you that when we catch you, you will be treated with the utmost ferocity and the end result will be severe. You will be hanged.**_

'_**Our lance of justice will not break-'**_

'Fools… that which does not bend, is all the more easy to break**1**' said the man bitterly putting pen to paper.

_Mo…ri…Ha…ru..na…_

'_Ladies and gentlemen it seems the police are very serious, hopefully we'll see an end to this new Kira very soon._'

She grabbed the piece of paper she had just dictated from and turned it over to write something.

'_Anyhow ladies and gentlemen moving onto other news…excuse me…'_ she reached for the glass full of water to her right, about to lift it to her lips. The end result was grisly, as she lifted the glass she did so _**too**_ fast. Consequently smashing the glass into her face, horrifically glassing herself.  
Blood ran down from her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, not to mention out of her eyes staining her white suit a violent bloody red. Blood continued to spurt from her open facial wounds as her body jerked from the extreme pain. She toppled out of her seat onto the floor. She hit the floor head first. Something had to give, this time it was her neck. With a sickening crack it was broken. And as suddenly as it had started, it finished. There was no mistaking that she was dead. It looked nothing if not deliberate, so it came as no surprise that screams could be heard throughout the studio.

'_Oh My God! She killed herself'_

'_It had to be an accident! She'd never do this intentionally!'_

'_Someone call an ambulance!'_

'_There's no point… she's dead…'_

A pudgy little man walked behind the anchors desk to see for himself when he noticed the paper that the anchor had written on moments before her death. His face immediately went from grief to horror. '_Turn off the camera's! Now!_' The T.V. screen suddenly went rainbow coloured as it lost the station signal.

'What was on the _hee-ee-ee_ piece of paper? _Hee-ee_!' asked the shinigami excitedly.

'This is the work of Mitsora…' said the man indifferently.

'Oh? _Hee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-*Breath*-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee…_ That's terrible…I'm gonna enjoy killing you **Mits**unari **Ora**shi… _Hee-ee-ee-ee-ee!_'

'You can wait your turn…' finished the man coldly. A silenced filled the room. The Shinigami's face became serious and threatening before it naturally sank back into its signature _'I can't wait to write __your__ name into the note'_ smile.

The man bared his teeth psychotically, before smiling back at the shinigami, a pure distortion of his reality written across his face. The Shinigami liked this because it meant that this man would make an entertaining spectacle to watch before he was to be killed.

The man began to giggle softly, a nervous, excited giggle which was met by the shinigami's erratic and excited cackle, a cacophony of pure psychological instability. This was the true man behind the note.

________________________________________________________________________

1) I must be legal about this, but I borrowed that line out of Samurai Warriors 2 Empires. _**So it is not mine.**_

Author's Note:- Dear viewers please do not be put off by the lack of/or fact of there being no yaoi, this is just the prelude to the next chapter. The next chapter is really chapter 1. By the way next chapter is when **WATARI DIES!!!!**


End file.
